A New Kind of Normal
by Lexen
Summary: The night after Lucius returns from Azkaban after the war, Lucius has a question for Severus. This story is a companion to my other story "What Makes a Family," and that story should be read first.


**Disclaimer****: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. J.K. Rowling created it all, and no money is being made from this work of fan fiction.**

**AN****: I have no beta, and all mistakes are mine. This drabble was written for the Ultimate Pairing Drabble" competition on HPFC. The level was easy. The prompt was "normal." This drabble is post-war and is AU and EWE. It is based off an established LM/NM/SS relationship, and there is an established HP/HG/DM relationship in the background. This drabble is a companion to my already posted drabble "What Makes a Family" and is also an entry for the "Legendary Creatures" competition on HPFC for the "Makara" category.**

They'd brought him home yesterday. Even knowing that he was free of Azkaban, Lucius was finding it hard to get back to normal. Harry, Hermione, and Draco had understood that the elder trio needed some time to get reacquainted and had retreated to their wing of the manor shortly after the first meal in two months that Lucius had eaten at a table. Though all the food had looked tempting, Lucius's stomach had revolted, and Severus had resorted to feeding him a round of stomach settling and nutrient potions. It was Severus who had carried him to the massive tub, and it was Severus and Narcissa who had washed him as gently as they could. They ignored his protests that he was not an invalid, well aware that he would have enjoyed the pampering under any circumstances.

Now Lucius lay in silk pajamas, sandwiched in between his two lovers as they slept. He was supposed to be sleeping as well. But unfamiliar comforts were proving hard to get used to again, and his mind ran in circles as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Aren't you tired, Luc? I would have thought you'd be asleep the moment your head touched the pillow." Severus shifted to face him, careful not to wake Narcissa even as he pulled Lucius closer.

"I think I'm too tired to sleep. Too much on my mind," Lucius said, reaching out to idly play with Severus's black hair.

The dark eyes regarded him seriously. "Tell me."

Struck by that beloved gaze, Lucius could do nothing but answer him. "What have I ever done to merit this? It was I who joined the Dark Lord, who seduced you to his side, who put my family at risk time and time again. But I am the one who is alive and well and has yet another chance to get it right. So many others, so many better wizards and witches than I, are dead, their lives thrown away for an ideal that they supported to the end. I ran. Yet, I am here, and they are not. Why, Severus?"

His lover sighed in exasperated affection. "Must you always turn maudlin when you decide to be philosophical? In short, I have no idea, Luc. Asking that is like asking why magic exists. We do not know, and we cannot know. All we can know is that it does. Sometimes, that has to be enough."

Severus rolled onto his stomach, straddled Lucius's slender waist, and leaned down. Hands made strong and subtle from countless hours of potions work cradled his blond head as gentle fingers traced his cheek bones. Another breath and suddenly, they were breathing together as the tender kiss became passionate, and Lucius's weakened body began to respond.

Severus pulled away abruptly, just for a moment, to regard his companion. "You love, Lucius. Even after all the wrongs you have committed in your life, I have forgiven you. So has Narcissa. By all the gods, it's not as if any of us can claim to be innocent. It's not that our wrongs count for nothing. It's that our love counts for more."

Severus held him close as Lucius Malfoy wept.

**Please read and review!**


End file.
